Dark Passion
by Cobalt Violet
Summary: //The prophecy must be fulfilled.// History always repeats itself, and when two unwitting vampires find themselves falling for one another, the only thing that compares to their love is their hatred for each other. 1x2 (AU)
1. Chapter One

**CB: **Yes, this is a re-post of DP, since so many people asked me to put it back up after FF.net took it down because of their NC17 rule. My apologies, but it'll have to be modified slightly.

**Warnings:** AU, YAOI!!!! Angsty in places, there will be a LEMON in later chapters; don't like yaoi lemons or yaoi in general, go now.

**Pairings:** Hello, this is me we're talking about, yeah 1x2 3+4.

**Disclaimer:** The usual, don't sue, don't own, and don't own song used either.

_Rising up, back on the street,_

_Took my time took my chances,_

_Went the distance,_

_Now I'm back on my feet,_

_Just a man and his will to survive, _

_Some many times it happens to fast,_

_You change your passion for glory,_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past,_

_You must fight just to keep them alive._

_It's the eye of the tiger,_

_It's the thrill of the fight,_

_Rising up to the challenge of the rival,_

_And the last known survivor stalks his way through the night,_

_And he's hunting you down with the eye of the tiger…_

Violet eyes flickered across the street as a small plume of breath rose foggy on the sharp midnight air. The muffled curse that issued from beneath the black scarf wrapped around the being's head showed what the thing thought of the cold.

"Duo?" Another figure, also clothed in black approached the first, "You're still out here?"

The figure marked as that of 'Duo' nodded, "Yeah, still here Q man, obviously even _they_ aren't stupid enough to come out when it's _this_ cold, although I must admit, despite the fact they don't feel the cold they're incredibly careful about the weather, must be their immune system."

"Huh?" The second figure appeared confused by this statement, "Duo how can you think of nothing but your job? All I asked was a simple question and it turned into a mini lecture on vampires!" 'Q man' shook his head in obvious exasperation, blonde hair turned silver white and shimmering in the moonlight as the strands barely brushed the back of his upturned collar.

'Duo' laughed, face turned up towards the glowing orb of the moon overhead, and a long chestnut braid turned near purple by the eerie light snaked down his back, waving tauntingly at the end. "Ok Quatre, I admit I'm over obsessed with my job, but despite the awful weather, sometimes, I enjoy it…don't you?"

The boy called Quatre sighed and moved over to the nearest bench, sinking down on the wooden seat. "I used to, I mean, it used to be all I ever wanted, but then I found Trowa and…" His voice trailed off as he searched for the right words to tell his friend what he needed to say.

"…I don't know, it just seems that now, there's no joy in it, I constantly worry that one of them will recognise my face, and that'd be it, they'd hunt me down. I wouldn't survive; you know that, they're ruthless killing machines. And I couldn't leave Trowa on his own, which is why…" Again the boy trailed off, "I'm quitting Duo. I can't risk losing any happiness life throws my way, and Trowa and I just want to spend the rest of our lives together now, not worrying about Vampires or when we'll next be fighting for our lives. You do understand don't you?" He asked, suddenly anxious to make his friend know what he was feeling.

Duo walked over and sat down next to the blond boy, putting his arm over Quatre's shoulder, "Yeah, I understand, you guys need to take this happiness, quit the gang Q-man, you deserve the rest."

Quatre looked up, gratitude shining in his eyes as he smiled at his best friend, "Thankyou Duo, I'm so glad you understand. What about you though? Will _you_ quit now?"

Duo smiled, but it was a smile totally devoid of humour, "I'll carry on, you know me Quatre, I'm not going to rest until every one of those bastards has a stake through the heart, call it revenge."

"But _why_ Duo?" Quatre asked softly, "Why not just give up? You won't last much longer than we would anyway, why not just forget about this whole undercover organisation and live a happy, _safe_ life? Why do you continue with this awful job? Hunting the Vampires, killing the vampires, even when it's cold and wet." A sudden flash of realisation dawned on the blonds face. "You _enjoy_ it don't you?"

Duo sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes." He admitted softly, "Yes, I do, I enjoy it, but not for the killing." The smile on his face twisted into a grimace, "No, if I enjoyed it for the killing I'd be no better than them. I enjoy it because every time one of those bastards dies, I feel like I'm avenging my family, but not just that, I love the job itself." He paused, "I love the feeling of white hot adrenaline as it courses through me when my life is in danger, I love the feeling that I'm protecting people who are innocent, who know nothing about this whole damn business, I love it when the rain is whipping across my face and I'm battered by storms raging around me but I still have that feeling of complete power." He grinned, this time it was a real one, "I'm not making much sense here am I Q-man? Ah well, what I'm trying to say I guess is, I love my job."

Quatre laughed and stood up, "I see what you're getting at Duo, well, I'll be heading back to base now…oh! I almost forgot what I came to give you…" He fumbled in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small object from within its recesses. "Here, take it."

Duo stared wide-eyed at the offered item before looking back up at Quatre, "Your cross? No man, I couldn't, no way." He pushed the hand back towards Quatre, "Nuh uh."

"Please Duo." Quatre begged, "I'm not going to have anymore use for it after tonight, the only reason I kept it this long was for protection, then when they got too clever for the old cross trick, I kept it for luck, but now, I want you to have it."

"NO!" Duo sounded slightly hysterical, "I couldn't, I mean I wouldn't, I mean…" He stumbled to a halt as Quatre placed the small silver cross in his hand and closed the slender fingers around it. 

"Take it." Quatre said smiling, and turned away.

"Quatre?" 

Quatre halted, turning around to look at Duo, still huddled on the bench, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"You sure man?"

"Yes."

"'Kay then. Good luck Q-man."

"Yeah, same to you Duo, I'll see you around then."

Duo smiled sadly, looking at his long time friend, "No…you won't." [1]

Quatre smiled back, silver tears pooling in his eyes. "Yeah, I know I won't, but this is what I want Duo, can you understand that?"

"Yeah, now get going Q-man. I'll miss you, say bye to Trowa for me."

"You're not coming to say goodbye yourself then?"

"No."

"I understand."

And with that Quatre walked away down the street, heading back towards the slayers base, Duo knew that once he got back he'd tell everyone else about his decision to leave, then they'd give him the 'jab.' The jab consisted of hitting a particular nerve in the back of the persons neck, wiping their memory of anything the human mind would wish to forget, vampire slaying included.

Sighing Duo stood up and stretched, relieving the aches in his shoulders and neck, "Damn." He swore softly to himself, "So many of us are leaving now, every day someone else quits, soon it'll all be down to me…well and maybe Wufei." He acknowledged with a slight grin.

Sitting down again he stared patiently into the surrounding darkness, looking for any signs of the people of the night.

*****************

It was nearly dawn and Duo had given up hope long ago of having an interesting fight with any of the dark people, he was now just bored.

Yawning he walked up the street and peered around a darkened corner for what felt like the umpteenth time. Nothing, and yet…and yet he _knew_ there were at least two nearby. It was one of his 'talents' no one except, Quatre and Trowa, knew he was one of the dark people himself. _At least that accounts for my ability to sense the bastards nearby._ He smirked quietly to himself as he moved silently but swiftly through the rapidly receding darkness. Heading towards where he thought the two vampires to be.

It'll be good to have revenge again, even if it is just on a couple of the common folk… 

He moved on, becoming caught up in memory as he went.

All he could remember was his family, he'd been five at the time, and his father had become involved in a revolution, inadvertently being killed when the kings army had beat back the protesters, soon after this his mother was taken away, in fact, he was the only one spared, his mother was dead, he knew that much. But the king had spared him, thinking there was nothing the mere child could do.

Teeth flashed, catching the light of an errant strand of moonlight for a second as another, fierce grin followed the smirk. 

But he'd joined the 'angels.' That's what they'd called themselves; vampires were lords and ladies of the darkness, the slayers were angels of the morning, simple enough.

No one knew his real identity, not the slayers, not the vampires; no one knew he was the son of one of the ringleaders of the bloody revolution that had begun so many years ago and ended thus.

One day I will have revenge for the murder of my parents, even if it's not on the king himself…

Rounding another corner he almost ran smack into the two vampires as they talked. Quickly he stepped back, knowing full well they would not be able to sense him, after all, he was of the same race, and vampires' senses are only tuned into human beings.

"Yes," One of them was saying, "I know it is fool hardy to bring the Prince here, but his father insisted, after all, it _has_ been tradition for almost three hundred years for the crown prince to choose his bride within this city."

"We'll just have to be incredibly careful, use precautions," The other said, in a tone of voice that suggests that if precautions were indeed taken, those precautions would involve the mass slaughter of nearly every human within the vicinity of the prince. "After all, you must keep in mind my lord Miliardo, that Shinigami lives somewhere in this town."

Duo had to cover his mouth with a hand before a snicker could escape; he was the legendary 'Shinigami' the only one who seemed able to take out large numbers of the creatures in one sweep.

"Yes, that is something that must be taken into account," the man named as 'Miliardo' said, "But the prince must choose a bride, so we have no choice until he does so."

"And how long before the choosing itself?"

"Three moons."

To Vampires, three moons is the equivalent of three days. As their orb in the sky is the moon, not the sun, they measure days differently.

Duo's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his luck, finally, a chance to avenge his family, killing the crown prince was more than good enough, the king and queen would be heart broken, it would serve them right.

"And where is the ceremony to be held?"

"Within the great castle. Just over the edge of the city and beyond the hill."

Perfect…now how to get in? 

*************

"No Maxwell, I will not let you go alone, you expect me to let a comrade walk into that hell hole without some sort of armed escort? No. I will go with you."

Duo rolled his eyes and laid a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Listen Wufei, if I have an escort it will look suspicious, and besides, I have a plan." He grinned cockily, "Nothing can go wrong."

Wufei slapped his forehead with a palm, "I hate it when people say that." He muttered, "It _always_ goes wrong when they do."

*************

Prince Heero, heir to the throne of darkness, lord of the high lands and he who should be feared most, sighed and looked bored.

He had been sitting in formal attire for nearly three hours, watching all the hopeful girls flock around him, performing talents in the hope they would win his hand. _Not that it'd matter anyway._ He thought to himself, _like I'm interested in girls?_

Carefully he sipped his drink and watched as yet another musical instrument was carried into view.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen." The announcer cried, "I give you the flower of the Sanq kingdom, a woman of unmatched beauty, Princess Relena!" Everyone applauded politely as the girls sat down, one foot on either side of the harp.

She had a kind looking face, pretty, but also as though she did not want anyone to tell her she was pretty, that she'd rather be liked for who she was.

Heero smiled, if it had to be anyone, it'd be her, she was by far the prettiest today, and even looked friendly.

"You like this one your majesty?" A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts, turning in his seat he saw Miliardo standing nearby. "She is pretty I'll grant you."

"Hn." Heero grunted, before turning back in time to hear the finishing notes of Princess Relena's piece.

Loud applause broke out on either side of the room as the princess hopped off her little stool and took a bow. Blushing as she glanced over at the Prince.

Sighing Heero stood up, best to name her his queen and get this whole thing over with, after all, there was no way he could avoid choosing a bride, and the law said it had to be female.

Just as he was opening his mouth, the herald interrupted, "My Lords and Ladies, we have had a last minute entry, she begs to be allowed to perform for the Prince and claims she will make him forget all others."

Loud cheering echoed around the room at this statement, as the audience perked up a bit, finally! Someone with a bit of attitude!

From where he was standing behind a black draped curtain, waiting for his cue, Duo smiled, so far, everything had gone according to plan…

~Flashback~

"That's your plan!" Wufei screamed, poorly concealed shock written across his face, "Maxwell, in all my years of being your friend, this has to be the stupidest, I mean _the_ most stupid thing you have ever come up with!"

"Chill Wufei." Duo smiled slightly, "By the time anyone works out I'm a boy, I'll be long gone, with the bastard cold in his grave."

"Let me get this straight," His friend spluttered for what felt like the millionth time. "You are going to sneak into a vampires castle, correct?"

"Yes."

"Dressed as a girl so you can win this contest and marry the Prince?"

"Yes."

"Then on your wedding night, you're going to take a stake into the bedroom with you and plunge it through his heart?"

"Exactly."

"Oh well that seems easy enough!" The black-haired man shouted, veins standing out on his neck, "You're going in there alone, without any help, to kill someone who is guarded by about forty guards at any given moment. And on top of that, first you have to _marry_ him?" Wufei shook his head at Duo's stony expression, knowing that despite all his lectures, the other boy would not give in. "Ok…fine…but don't expect me to come and haul your butt out of trouble when they sense you're human."

"But I'm not…" Duo winced at the sharp intake of breath from his friend. The time had come to confess. "I never told you this but…I…I'm one of _them_ Wufei."

"I…you…he…_WHAT_!!!!!!!"

But Wufei had forgiven him, like he always did.

~End Flashback~

Duo Smiled as he remembered, yes, Wufei had forgiven him, even going as far as to admit that he was indeed probably best for the job. _And now,_ Duo thought, _it's time to live up to my name, and give it all I've got…_

The music started, and he launched himself out from behind the curtain, giving it all he'd got.

*************

"This one should be interesting highness." Miliardo said, leaning over to whisper in his prince's ear, "even if it is only good for a laugh."

Heero turned to glare at his long time friend, "I wish we'd managed to talk father out of this, after this last girl, I'm announcing the winner, taking her home, getting married three day later and then hopefully, if all goes well, committing suicide."

Miliardo laughed, "Real funny Heero."

"What makes you think I'm joking?" 

Miliardo's eyes widened slightly and he sat back in his seat, mouth shut tightly.

A swift melody started issuing from the orchestra, a low, sweet, seductive melody. One that seemed to get under your skin and itch, one that promised dark passion and fire.

Everyone leant forward, including Heero, waiting to see the woman who'd convinced the announcer to let her try, and had ordered this melody to be played.

Duo leapt out, spinning into the centre of the room, soon he would have the Prince of darkness as a husband, soon he would be revenged…

To Be Continued…

 [1] Men In Black, my favourite line in the whole movie.           


	2. Chapter Two

**Warnings**: Again. YAOI!!! LEMON!!! (Eventually.)

**Pairings:** eventual 1x2 3+4 5+?

**Rating:** This part, probably PG 13.

**Disclaimer:** yeah, better safe than sorry, here's another disclaimer, don't own, don't sue. 

_Looking back makes me shiver,_

_Don't be scared to kick the past,_

_Selling lovers down the river,_

_Nothing built for speed will last._

_All those years of desolation,_

_Pretty boys and damage done,_

_Not the way to find salvation,_

_Looking after number one._

The last note hung in the air, a shimmering end to the beautiful dance created by the being that was now kneeling before the prince's throne, chestnut hair trailing to the floor, the black bottom of her dress spread gracefully around her feet, light veil over her face.

Dead silence filled the room as Prince and suitor gazed at one another for a brief second that seemed to last a million years. No one else could understand what they were communicating with their eyes, but all the lords and ladies of the night felt a strong significance to what was going on.

Vampires, it is said, have a strong sense of importance of events and it appears to be an almost supernatural reckoning. This was one of those times, all those present felt a strong surge of dread, mixed with fear, anger and betrayal. Who knew what would happen if the Prince took this one to be his wife?

Slowly Heero stood up, looking down at the girl before him,_ she has a secret,_ he mused, frowning to himself, _a dangerous secret…_but it didn't matter, he was drawn, as a moth to a flame, it was dangerous, but still the attraction was too powerful. Carefully he reached out a hand, looking into violet eyes that sparkled behind the veil, "Rise lady, I ask you to become my mistress…"

Wherever there is life, there is an order to the world, wherever there is order there must be a pattern. But every so often something happens at just the wrong point in time, and things become confused, perhaps not on a large scale, maybe just affecting those closest…then again, sometimes it **can** be on a huge scale…

_Somewhere, something felt the changing of History, the wavering of reality as two lives became bonded, never to be separated…something was wrong…_

…Duo smirked quietly to himself behind the veil, this had been almost too easy, the Prince was…looking up he almost gasped…_gorgeous_…unconsciously he licked his lips, staring with wide violet eyes into deep cobalt.

_NO Duo FOCUSS! _His mind screamed at him, dragging him back to the present, _you have to kill this guy in three days, keep your eyes on the mission._ Carefully he stood up, taking the out-stretched hand. "Your majesty, I would be most honoured to become your bride, if it pleases you."

Heero blinked, the woman's voice was sweet, a low tone that reminded him of honey, suddenly he grinned, _now_ he knew what the matter with this girl was, she was too flat. And, on closer inspection, he noticed that the face behind the light veil was masculine. Very beautiful, but masculine.

_Now I know your secret,_ he thought to himself,_ but who are you? And why have you risked all this to become my wife?_

***************

Duo idly wandered down another passageway; glancing over his shoulder he could have sworn someone was following him. Quickly he ducked around the next corner and pressed flat against the wall, heart pounding slightly from an adrenaline rush. The cloaked figure appeared around the stone and suddenly found himself pushed flat against the draperies that hung from the walls, wiry muscles holding him fast.

"Who the hell are you and why do you feel the need to follow me?" A voice hissed in the cloaked beings ear.

Angrily it struggled shifting until the hood fell back. "Maxwell! Let go of me this instant!"

"Wufei?" Duo blinked in surprise, "How the hell did you get in here? The castle is completely guarded and…"

"I have my ways Maxwell." Wufei interrupted, amusement tingeing his voice, "and you were not exactly difficult to find, everyone's talking about the new girl that appeared from nowhere and stole the Prince's heart. I guessed it was you."

"Well…" Duo grinned, "What can I say? I'm beautiful!" 

Wufei rolled his eyes, but didn't reply to that statement, instead he asked, "Have you given them an assumed name?"

"Well duh."

"What?"

"Daphne Moriaté, why?"

"Because Maxwell, I'm your new bodyguard, now, I believe it is time for my lady to get dressed for her first dinner with her fiancé is it not?"

"Yes oh bodyguard, I will be a good girl and get dressed now." Duo snickered then dashed away down the corridor before and enraged Wufei could chop him into little pieces with his latest sword.

****************

"Thankyou, you may leave us now." Heero glanced at the serving girl and 'Lady' Daphne's bodyguard, who had stood in a corner throughout the serving of the meal, glaring at anyone who came too close.

"Yes my lord." The maid curtsied and dragged a reluctant Wufei out of the room, "Come on you, I'll find you something to eat in the kitchen."

"Hmph." Wufei glared at the woman as they stopped further down the corridor. "Why did you drag me out of there onna? I have to protect my lady."

"Honestly." The maid rolled her eyes, "don't you know anything about marriage and fiancé's? They want to be left _alone_."

"Oh." Said Wufei, flushing slightly, _that's a good point, Duo might want to get to know this guy a little better, so he'll be able to kill him easily._

"Come on." The maid said, placing a hand on Wufei's shoulder, "let's find something to eat. My name's Sally Po by the way."

And with that the two walked off down the passageway.

****************

The room was empty now the servants were gone; Prince and fiancé were alone in the large hall, sitting at opposite ends of the long dining table.

Violet eyes glimmered behind the light veil as Duo regarded his would-be husband. Now he'd overcome the initial shock of how handsome he was, he noticed that despite the fine features, a cold expression always marked his countenance. _After all,_ he thought, _it takes one to know one. He's a cold bastard and so am I…we're what you could call two of a kind._

Heero looked down the length of the table at the mysterious 'woman' casually sipping her red wine with a calm expression beneath her veil. _Does he know?_ He wondered,_ does he know that I see him for what HE is, not a woman._ Heero frowned,_ besides, why would he risk all this just to marry me, who is he anyway, and where does he come from?_

Duo narrowed his eyes slightly, the Prince was thinking of something, and it appeared to be about him, for nearly two minutes now, cold blue eyes hadn't left his face. Quickly coming to a decision, he decided it was easier to get the whole confession over and done with.

"My Lord?"

"Heero."

"I'm sorry…Heero…there is something I wish to tell you."

Heero stared hard at the boy, "Proceed then."

"I'm not female."

_Was that all he wanted to tell me? I already knew that. _"I know."

"You do?" Duo blinked, surprise etching itself into his features for a second before his expression once more became blank. "I see…but are you not repulsed?" he questioned. 

"No."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause for a moment as they both sized one another up. _It's funny,_ thought Heero;_ he's even more attractive when he's puzzled._ The boy's cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes sparkled in the dim candlelight. He appeared to notice the prince watching him however as he flushed again and looked down at his plate.

Duo was not really embarrassed however, having studied the Prince and been studied he realised the young man opposite was going to be no pushover. _Shit,_ he mentally kicked himself,_ this is what comes from underestimating the bastards, I have to kill what appears to be an extremely powerful one. Ah well, nothing for it…better get to work before Wufei comes back and has a nosebleed._

Smiling the violet-eyed boy stood up, letting his skirts flow gracefully around him and stepped towards the other end of the table, holding a hand out to the Prince. "My Lord."

Heero looked up from where he had been eyeing his vegetables with distaste, "What is it lady?" He asked, frowning slightly as the boy came even closer.

Duo raised his veil, baring his face to the light of the candles for the first time since he had entered the castle, "I must ask you something, do you still intend to marry me?"

"Yes. But before I do, I must ask one question…what is your real name?" Was there a hesitation in the other boy's face? He wondered. No, there didn't appear to be.

"It's Duo my lord."

"I have asked you before, please call me Heero."

"Heero it is." The longhaired angel suddenly smiled, "Would you mind if I asked for something?" 

"Not at all Duo." _He's still hiding something; I can tell…_Suddenly Heero found himself pulled up from his seat. 

"Dance with me?"

"What?"

Duo smiled again, moving closer to the thunderstruck prince, "Dance with me, please?" Carefully he took one of the hands in his before placing it around his waist and carefully holding the other in his opposite hand.

"Now dance with me." It wasn't a question any more, it was almost an order.

Sighing Heero relented, better to just keep the other boy happy and indulge this little request. "Fine."

Duo nearly smirked as Heero assented, _maybe he won't be as powerful as I thought, he seems a pushover right now._ Watching closely he saw Heero signal to an orchestra that was sitting in the balcony overhead, and a waltz started.

The soft music issued as they twirled around the floor, Heero had to commend the boy, he danced extremely well, turning with a precise grace and moving his feet perfectly…_He's not a bad dancer…_

Duo leant his head on Heero's shoulder as they moved around in another circle, _He's really quite handsome…NO, I WILL NOT THINK THIS WAY…I have to kill him, I have to have revenge…live up to my name, I've never failed before and I'm not about to start now. What was it G said? Oh, that's right, "No matter how much you want to be distracted from the mission and give in to the dark people…you must not do so! It is essential, if you submit to one of them, you become bonded and will reveal all our secrets, betraying every last one of us. You most of all must be aware of this," The old man had whispered, "you are the most vulnerable of all, because despite your renounces, you long to be with your own kind, you hide it well, but I know you boy. And I know that longing that lurks in the shadows of your heart. So whenever you have a mission, never think about what you're doing. EVER, let your mind go blank, or you will be the one to destroy us all…"_

Duo sighed slightly as the music ended, _I'm with my own kind again…and I feel happy…this is wrong…very, very wrong, I shouldn't be doing this…NO_, he ground his teeth together, _this is for the mission…remember G, don't think, let you body do the thinking for you. Ok then._

They'd both stopped dancing without even realising, Heero was also wrapped up in his own thoughts as he looked down at the fey creature. _He really is rather beautiful…_

He's handsome… 

Slowly Duo closed his eyes as the man standing in front of him leant down and lightly brushed his lips across his own, _let your body do the thinking,_ echoed throughout his mind,_ that's all well and good,_ he mused as he felt himself respond with an almost frightening passion, _but what if my body's thinking the wrong thing…now what do I do…?_

Quietly Duo headed back towards his own room, skirts billowing around him as he half ran half stalked down the gloomy passageway. Opening the door he stalked in and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking over at the dressing table he got up again and pulled out a hand mirror from a drawer. Muttering a word over it and waving a hand he spoke softly, not letting anyone who might have happened to be nearby hear. "02 to 01, mission report, come in 01." He waited for perhaps five seconds before the glass became dark, "01 here, go ahead 02, I've just got in."

"Been somewhere 01?"

"You could say that 02, now proceed please, I don't have long."

"Mission so far successful, there is a little problem but nothing I can't handle."

"What exactly is your mission 02?"

"Can't say sir, top secret, even from you, just checking in so you can let everyone know I'm ok."

"Roger that 02, I'll let them know."

"02 out." The glass returned to its normal reflection, and Duo put it back in the drawer. _It's odd,_ he mused to himself, _No one's ever allowed to see 01, is he that ugly…or is it something else?_ He grinned at himself in the large mirror, _well, whatever it is, it's funny he didn't know about this mission, I'll have to ask Wufei whether he informed him about it before he left. _Yawning he turned towards the large four-poster bed, _or maybe 01 has a good reason to hide his face, like me. We both seem to have secrets. He can't see my face, I can't see his, and yet we've been using each other as mission reports since I joined._

Carefully he undressed and clambered into the huge bed, pulling the tapestry curtains around the bed shut.

Fire, lots and lots of fire, flames dancing in intricate patterns around the room as smoke billowed in charcoal grey curls weaving through everything…and then in front of all this, the angel, the angel that saved him countless times, but now the angel looked worse, he never said a word, but he would see him every night, saving him from the fire.

The white wings were torn and battered, white feathers floating around as the heat billowed with some unknown breeze. Then he was scooped up again, saved from the flames that hungrily reached out to devour him. But the dream had changed, instead of waking him up like he usually did the angel deposited him on a beach, then turned. "You know what to do?"

"Yes. I know."

"Then do not hesitate, you have no idea how important it is you fail this mission."

"But I can't, I NEVER fail."

"Then…" The angels voice was sad, "We will all perish in the fire I have saved you from time after time. You are special my young one. Part of a prophecy that will be, that has come, but at the same time does not yet exist."

"I have to love him?"

"Yes."

"You ask me to do something that is impossible."

"Is it really young one? I can see into your soul, you are hiding emotions even from yourself. Nothing is impossible for you, and this is easy. But if you don't perform this task…darkness will indeed triumph."

"But you want me to love a dark creature! Truly I tell you, it is impossible."

"NO! You can and will. You **must**. You two are part of a future you cannot yet conceive."

"I must?"

"Yes…you must…"  

"Then I will try…but for no sake but yours."

"My young one, do it for your own sake as well…I think if you do, you will find something more magical than mere powers can give you…"

******************

Duo awoke with a gasp as he looked wildly around for a second, _where'd the angel go?_ He wondered, still half asleep, _He left me again…but what did he say?_ Then he remembered…_this is not good, I can't do what it asked, it's impossible…besides, it was just a dream…_

Quickly he climbed out of bed and flung open the two doors that led out onto a balcony. Running out through them he leant on the rail that ran around the edge and looked up at the stars glittering frostily overhead until he was shivering with the cold night air. Turning away he was about to go in when a movement in the bushes caught his eye as the leaves rustled. Peering closer he noticed a dark shape moving towards his stone perch. _What the hell is that?_

_Somewhere, something felt the sparks of flames and desires begin to burn in two hearts that were both so similar yet different. "Love is a powerful thing" One muttered to the other winged being beside it, "These two will indeed need their strength to succeed in their missions."_

TBC


End file.
